The printing machine proposed in Japanese Pat. Publication No. 53-6565 has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, in which an applying roll 23 for applying an ink on the onward way to printing face 22 of the printing roll 21 which is reciprocative and reversibly rotatable, and another applying roll 24 for applying the ink on the return way to said printing face 22 are contacted each with a respective ink roll 25, 26 rotating in the reverse direction relative to each applying roll 23, 24. An ink from an ink-container 27 is transferred to an ink-pad 28 for feeding the ink to a distributing roll 29 and then is supplied through a plurality of kneading rolls 30 via separate routes to each of the respective ink rolls 25, 26 continuously.
Consequently, the ink transferred from the ink pad 28 to the distributing roll 29 is transferred at first to one end roll 31 (right side in FIG. 1) in one series of the kneading rolls 30 and then the ink remaining on the distributing roll 29 is transferred to one end roll 32 (left side in FIG. 1) of the other series of the kneading rolls 30 when the distributing roll 29 is rotating in the clockwise direction. As a result a transferred amount of the ink on the end roll 31 in the one series becomes different from that on the end roll 32 in the other series, resulting in unevenness of the ink onto each of the applying rolls 23 and 24.
Further, the number of the kneading rolls 30 is large due to the presence of the two different series, bringing about a complicated and large sized mechanism.